Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Wicked Schemes
by zerophoenix1
Summary: AU. Duel Academy just started letting women enroll. Yukar Inzei enters with the intention of becoming the Queen Of Games, but there is a dark secret within Duel Academy that she must face.


**Welcome to Yugioh GX: Wicked Schemes. Lets not waste any time, lets get started. Enjoy.**

**0000000**

**Duel Academy: Now For Women?**

At the harbor of Duel Academy a ship is letting student off to go to there dorm room. It was the beginning of a new school year at Duel Academy. More than that, This was the first year they would let women enroll.

One woman in particular seemed happy as she stepped off the ship. She was about 17 years old with dark blonde hair, wearing a red buttoned up jacket, which was the uniform for slifer red students. She also wore shorts that went down to her knees.

The students were told to get to the dorm rooms. They all got acquainted with each other during dinner. They would've done that during lunch, but the ship arrived late. It was about nighttime so everyone had to go to their dorm room. The woman with the shorts problem went into her room in the slifer red dorm, which resembled a big tool shed more than a dorm. Another problem was, because women were allowed to attend Duel Academy on such short notice, they weren't able to make any girl dorms yet. They were still under construction and weren't expected to be done until halfway through the first year, so and women and men slept in the same dorms. It was only divided by Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue.

Once the woman entered her dorm room she put her stuff on the floor and looked around. There wasn't much to see, the most interesting thing in the room was her. The only things in the room were a desk, a bunk bed, and a small closet. It was small for a room meant to house two people.

Suddenly, someone opened the door. She woman turned around and saw another woman. She had black hair and you could tell she'd been in the sun a lot by the darker tone in her skin. She was wearing the slifer red jacket, as per the Academy rule, only hers had no sleeves and was unbuttoned. She was also wearing a black tank top under the jacket and short shorts.

"Are you my roommate?" She asked.

"I guess so." The blonde answered.

"My name Amanda." The black-haired woman greeted.

"Yukar." The blonde greeted.

"Yukar? That's an unusual name?" Amanda stated. "I call the top bunk." she scooted to the bed and climbed to the top bunk.

"Um, okay." Yukar said. "So how do you like Duel Academy?"

"It's alright I guess. I didn't see much of it since the ship arrived late." Amanda answered, kicking off her shoes.

"Duel Academy is one of the most famous Duel Monsters school in the world. It's nice that women can join now." Yukar pointed out.

"So I've heard." Amanda said, getting under the blanket on the bed.

"You're going to bed already?" Yukar asked.

'Nothing else to tonight." Amanda said then yawned.

"We could get to know each other. We are going to be living with each other for at least the school year." Yukar said a little annoyed.

"Do you plan on killing me in my sleep?" Amanda asked.

"Huh? Uh, no." Yukar answered.

"That's all I need to know for now." Amanda said and yawned again. "Good night."

Yukar was about to say something, but decided to let her be. She instead decided to sit at the desk and look around her deck. Before she knew it, it was almost midnight and she decided to put her stuff up and go to bed.

0000000

The next day all the students were told to meet in the main arena. Finally, they were going to discuss how things work around here like they were supposed to yesterday. The principle started talking in the middle of the arena.

"I would like to welcome everyone to Duel Academy. As everyone knows, this is the first year of Duel Academy where we have accepted female students. As such, there are a couple rule I should go over." The principle stated. "However, that can come later. Lets start things off with a duel. I introduce you all to one of the best duelists on campus from last year, Kevin Harris." A student in an Obelisk Blue outfit came onstage.

"I welcome you all with my presence." Kevin stated and there was some clapping, mostly from second year students. Kevin had dark brown hair and big smirk that seemed a little too sinister. I just loved to hear a crowd clapping.

"Alright, Kevin, select an opponent for the first official duel of the year." The principle told him. Kevin looked around and saw a few hands raised. It seemed most of the students were too nervous to duel in front of everyone.

"Not a whole lot to choose from." Kevin said. He continued looking and noticed one hand in particular; Yukar's hand. "You there, girl in red. You'll be my opponent." Yukar got up, happy to have been picked and went down to the stage. "What's your name?" Kevin asked.

"Yukar. Yukar Inzei." She answered.

"Well, Yukar, I would love to use my ultimate power against you, however, I was told to bring a different deck from my usual. Still, it doesn't change anything. I'll still win with ease." Kevin stated.

"You sound sure of yourself." Yukar said, putting on her duel disk.

"Well, it's just statistics. Men are better than women." Kevin stated, shocked not only Yukar, but most of the women in the crowd and some of the men as well. "What? it's true. I checked the results of the entrance exam, and discovered they were lower than last year. It can't be a coincidence that it just so happened that women were allowed in this year and the score dropped."

"What are you talking about?" Yukar asked.

"I'm talking about the truth." Kevin claimed. "Letting women into Duel Academy was the worse decision this school made since Fish Finger Friday. Think about it, of all the women that took the entrance exam only 60% actually passed and of that 60%, 70% ended up in Silfer Red, the lowest of the low. The other 30% ended up in Ra Yellow and none of them ended up in Obelisk Blue."

"That doesn't mean men are better." Yukar stated.

"If you really think that, then beat me in a duel and prove me wrong." Kevin challenged.

"Lets not waste any more time. Begin the duel." The principle said.

"DUEL!"

**Yukar's lp:4000**

**Kevin's lp:4000**

"It's your choice. Who will go first?" Kevin offered.

"I'll let take the first move." Yukar said.

"Giving me the advantage? That's your first mistake." Kevin said, drawing a card. "I activate the field spell, _Geartown_." The entire arena turned into what looked like an old, run down town made almost entirely of gears. "With this field in play, we are now able to normal summon _Ancient Gear _monsters from our hands with one less tribute."

"_Ancient Gear_?" Yukar repeated.

"With this power, I now normal summon _Ancient Gear Beast_." Kevin declared and an rusty mechanical dog-like creature appeared. (atk:2000 lv:6) "You see what I can do now? This deck was handed to me yesterday and I can use it like an expert." Kevin said with a smirk, then turned to the audience. "Of course I own this skill to Dual Academy."

"It's wonderful how much this school has influenced him. Lets give him a round of applause." The principle said and everyone followed him in applause.

"That's my turn for now. You move." Kevin ended. (Kevin's hc:4)

"I draw." Yukar drew. "I summon _Cyber Tutu_ I attack mode." A ballerina girl who seemed somewhat futuristic appeared. (atk:1000 lv:3) "Go _Cyber Tutu_ attack Kevin directly!"

"You keep proving my point. You have to attack my monster first." Kevin stated, but Yukar's monster jumped over his and kicked him in the face, knocking him over. (Kevin's lp:4000-3000)

"If all the monsters on your field have a higher attack score than _Cyber Tutu_, she can attack you directly." Yukar explained. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn." (Yukar's hc:3)

"I suppose even a woman could get a lucky strike in." Kevin said and drew a card. "But even still, my victory is decided. By tributing _Ancient Gear Beast_ I can tribute summon _Ancient Gear Golem_." The mechanical beast disappeared and in its place came an equally rusted giant machine. (atk:3000 lv:8) "With this card in my possession, you don't stand a chance."

"Go, _Waboku_." Yukar declared as a barrier appeared in front of her and her monster. "With this trap, your golem wont be able to hurt me or my monster."

"What?! Well it doesn't matter. I set a card and end my turn." Kevin ended as a facedown card appeared behind his golem. (Kevin's hc:3)

"I draw." Yukar said and smiled at what she just drew. "_Cyber Tutu_ attacks you directly." Once again, _Cyber Tutu_ bypassed Kevin's monster and kicked him again, this time in the chest. (Kevin's lp:3000-2000)

"I get it now. You whole strategy is based around that one monster. You're going to protect it and attack me over and over again. Well it's not going to work." Kevin pointed out, a little bit annoyed.

"If you say so. I set a card and that'll be all." Yukar ended. (Yukar's hc:3)

"My move." Kevin drew.

"I activate another _Waboku_." Yukar declared.

"Not this time. I activate _Dark Bribe_. This card negates a spell or trap card that you activated and destroys it. The only downside is you get to draw a card." Kevin explained and turned to the audience again. "Like I said, that strategy wont work on me. I'm not representing Duel Academy for nothing, after all." The audience cheered.

"You're so full of it." Yukar said.

"I've earned the right. Now _Ancient Gear Golem_ attack that dancer girl. The best part is that you cannot activate spells or traps in response to _Golem's_ attacks." Kevin declared and the mechanical golem punched through _Cyber Tutu_ with ease and sent Yukar flying. (Yukar's lp:4000-2000) "You couldn't protect your monster this time. Honestly, why did even want to come here anyway?" Kevin asked.

"Because I want to be the Queen of Kings." Yukar answered.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, but eventually started laughing, Kevin included.

"Yeah, just laugh. It wouldn't be the first time." Yukar stated.

"The Queen of Kings? What would that be? The wife of the King of Games?" Kevin asked, still getting over his laughing fit.

"No, it's the best female duelist in the world. It's like the King of Games, but a woman." Yukar explained.

"There's no such title." Kevin stated.

"Neither did King of Games until eight years ago. I'll make it a title before I die." Yukar said.

"It's too hard even for a man to become the best. What makes you think you can do it?" Kevin asked.

"Lets find out. It all starts with this duel. I activate _Miracle's Wake_. This trap will bring back a monster from my graveyard that was destroyed in battle this turn." Yukar explained as _Cyber Tutu_ came back . (atk:1000 lv:3)

"Why wont that girl just stay dead already? Whatever, I set a card and end my turn." Kevin ended. (Kevin's hc:3) (Yukar's hc:4)

"My turn. I draw." Yukar drew, but then saw Kevin's facedown flip up.

"I activate _Drop Off!_. This trap makes you discard the card you just drew." Kevin stated. Yukar looked at the card she drew and sent it to the graveyard. It was _Mirror Force_. "Don't worry, that card wouldn't help against my deck anyway."

"It's fine. Your bribe from last turn gave my the perfect card to get rid of your golem." Yukar claimed. "I summon _D. D. Warrior Lady_ in attack mode." (atk:1500 lv:4)

"Another weak monster? What are you thinking." Kevin asked.

"I'm thinking of attacking your _Golem_ with _Warrior Lady_." Yukar declared.

"But my monster is twice as strong." Kevin pointed out. _Warrior Lady_ tried cutting the golem down, but got sent flying by its fist. (Yukar's lp:2000-500) "Told you."

"I'm not done yet." Yukar said. "_D. D. Warrior Lady's_ effect banishes herself and the monster she just battle." _Warrior Lady_ used her sword to cut a hole in the universe, which sucked her up with the colossal machine. "Now, _Cyber Tutu_, Attack Kevin directly again." _Cyber Tutu_ kicked Kevin again this time in the stomach. (Kevin's lp:2000-1000) "She keeps kicking lower and lower. If his keeps up, the next kick should be funny."

The crowd started laughing, this time at Kevin.

"That's it. I was going easy on you, but no more." Kevin said.

"Good. I set a card and pass it on to you." Yukar ended. (Yukar's hc:3)

"I draw." Kevin drew. "I activate _Mystical Space Typhoon_. With this card, I can destroy a spell or trap on the field." Kevin explained. "I'll use it to destroy… my _Geartown_."

"Wait, you're destroying your own card?" Yukar was confused. A typhoon hit and flattened the town. The arena looked normal again.

"This'll unlock the other effect of _Geartown_, allowing me to special summon my _Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon_." Kevin stated as the remains of the town came together in the shape of a giant dragon. (atk:3000 lv:8) "This duel is good as over."

"Not yet, it's not." Yukar said. "I activate my trap card _Black Horn of Heaven_, which negates the special summon of your monsters." A black horn appeared in Yukar's hand and she blew into it, causing the mechanical dragon to crumble back into the rubble it was before. Kevin growled.

"Well it doesn't matter. I summon _Ancient Gear Soldier_." A much smaller version of the golem from before appeared, only one of its arms was a gun. "Now attack that _Cyber Tutu_." The mecha soldier shot a blast at _Cyber Tutu_. (Yukar's lp:500-200) "I'll end my turn there." Kevin ended. (Kevin's hc:2)

Yukar looked into her hand. _Soul Release_, _Pot of Dichotomy_, and _Pot of Benevolence_. No monsters at all. '_I need to draw a monster right now or else I'll lose._' "My turn. I draw." Yukar drew and smiled at the result. "I activate _Soul Release_. This spell card lets me banish up 5 monsters in the graveyard."

"What good will that do?" Kevin asked.

"You'll see. Anyway, I'll only banish _Cyber Tutu_ from my graveyard." The spirit of _Cyber Tutu_ rose from the ground and floated away. "Now I have no monsters in my graveyard. This allows me to summon _Guardian Eatos_ from my hand." An angel woman wear some sort of Indian clothing and an eagle head hat appeared. (atk:2500 lv:8)

"What is that?" Kevin asked. "I've never seen a monster like that."

"It's a rare card. Anyway, _Guardian Eatos_, attack _Ancient Gear Soldier_ with Celestial Sword Slash!" Yukar declared. _Eatos_ grabbed her sword and slashed right through the mechanical soldier as if it was butter. (Kevin's lp:1000-0)

"I don't believe it. Kevin, one of the best students of last year, was just defeated by Yukar Inzei!" The principle declared. The audience cheered Yukar for her victory.

"You just got lucky, alright. I would never lose to a woman if I was using my real deck." Kevin told her.

"Don't feel so down. You just helped further my dream." Yukar said with a smile. Kevin just growled again.

0000000

The rest of the day was fairly boring. The students learned the rules of the academy and had a few duel of their own. Soon it was time to go to bed. Yukar was looking through her deck again, as it was sort of a ritual for her. Amanda walked in the room.

"Hey Yukar." Amanda greeted.

"Oh hi Amanda." Yukar greeted back.

"You did good in your duel today." Amanda congratulated.

"It was nothing." Yukar said humbly.

"If you say so. That monster you used at the end was interesting." Amanda said.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot. It was a gift from someone." Yukar said.

"Were you serious about that Queen of Games thing?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, so?" Yukar replied.

"Don't worry about the people who laughed today." Amanda said. "If you want I could knock the lights out anyone who laughs at your dream."

"Uh, that's fine, really." Yukar said. "You know you're the second person that didn't laugh when I told them my dream."

"That's because we have a similar dream. I don't care about being the best, but would love to be a world renowned duelist." Amanda said.

"Really?" Yukar seemed interested. "Hey, I finally know something about you."

"Well, someone gave me the idea that we should get to know each other since we're going to be living together." Amanda joked.

**0000000**

**That is all for now. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my GX story. You Guys and Girls have fun. Some reviews would be nice.**


End file.
